


Stitch you up

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had been human for about two months when Dean allowed him to come on his first hunt. Of course Cas got injured... not badly, just a cut on his upper arm but it needed to be stitched up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch you up

Cas had been human for about two months when Dean allowed him to come on his first hunt. Of course Cas got injured... not badly, just a cut on his upper arm but it needed to be stitched up. Cas wanted to do it himself but Dean didn't allow it so Cas was sitting on the bed upper body bare and Dean had just started to clean the wound on his arm.

"Does it hurt, baby?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"It's alright, Dean, I could do it on my own..." Cas tried again.

"No, Cas! These are your first stitches and you're not gonna do it yourself." Dean said. He was done cleaning the wound and took the sterilized needle from the nightstand.

Cas jumped at the sudden pain, much different from the burning of the cleaning.

"Cas, don't move." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas said but no matter how careful Dean was working Cas gave a jerk with every time Dean strated a new stitch. After a few stitches Dean sighed.

"Stop moving, Cas. I'm gonna make it worse..." Dean said.

"I can't stop it." Cas said. Dean sighed again but then his face lit up suddenly.

"Hold it like this." He instructed. Cas squinted in confusion and Dean smiled as he stradled him, knees resting on either side of Cas' hips. Cas' eyes widened at the feel of Dean's weight on his lap... the pressure in just the right places. Dean rubbed his hand over Cas' stubbled cheek.

"I love you, baby." He said and kissed Cas grinding down on him, feeling Cas harden and press into him. Dean grinned and took the needle from Cas' hand, which flew directly to Dean's hips. Cas bent into Dean, covering his neck in kisses. As much as it distracted Cas from his pain it distracted Dean as well. He focused and continued stitching Cas up. He only felt Cas' teeth digging into his flesh whenever the pain became really bad.

"You're done, baby" Dean said, kissing Cas' arm just above the stitches.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said. Dean's hand storke over Cas' arms, shoulders and down his back, scraping over the scars. He stroke the left one absentmindedly as his other hand went further down.

"You know this is the only reason I didn't want you to go on hunts with us..." Dean mumbled into Castiel's neck. "I just didn't want you to get hurt... again."

It had taken weeks until Castiel could sleep on his back... days until he could sleep at all.

"I know Dean..." He said, one hand reaching behind his back and pulling Dean's hand away from his scar. "please don't do that." He whispered as an explanation.

"I want to show you that it doesn't matter to me... I don't care that you're not an angel anymore... I still love you just as much as before." Dean said. Cas pulled back to look at Dean.

"Before?" Cas asked, tilting his head.

"Cas, I've loved you for years before we got together... I haven't started loving you as you became human..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :33


End file.
